


Sharing is Caring

by aForgottenWeasley



Series: Blurred Lines [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Humor, Pre - relationship - Freeform, Steve and Darcy Don't Exactly Get Along, agent!darcy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 23:09:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12178305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aForgottenWeasley/pseuds/aForgottenWeasley
Summary: #195 "There's only one bed."Please let there be two beds. Please let there be two beds, he thinks as he steps up to the third and final door. I'll gladly sleep on a cot, just let there be.. He twists the doorknob and pushes the door open only for his shoulders to drop. He heaves a defeated sigh. "There's only one bed.""Suck it, girl scout Daisy WhatsHerFace, who said I'd never- wait, what?" Darcy's victory dance is cut short and her smile falters at Steve's gobsmacked expression. "What did you say, Spangles?"





	Sharing is Caring

Kicking the door open, Darcy hurries inside with chattering teeth and immediately starts to shake off the snow clinging to her. Steve enters behind her at a rather sedate pace, blandly staring as Darcy shakes the melting snow everywhere before kicking off her shoes and stripping off her outer layers.

He sighs and shuts the door behind him, unwrapping the scarf from around his face and pulling off his beanie. "As an agent with the Avengers' Initiative, one would think you'd be able to carry yourself in a more dignified manner."

"Bite me, Captain Popsicle," she immediately retorts back. "It's cold as balls out, our extraction team isn't coming because of this freak blizzard and if I have to spend my weekend with you I rather be warm doing it." There's a stack of wood piled next to a too clean fireplace and Darcy makes her way over there while blowing warm breath into her cupped hands.

Steve watches as agent Lewis starts to stack wood in the fireplace, the usual irritation when having to deal with this particular agent bubbling up more than usual. And the strange thing is, he's not even sure why agent Lewis bothers him so much.

"Success!" Darcy cheers, having got the fire going.

Steve huffs and instead of saying anything to further make their situation worse, he decides to check out their safehouse. The living room and kitchen kind of blend together seeing as it's an open floor plan, and there are only three other doors in the entire house which leaves Steve with an uncomfortable feeling. Striding up to the door closest to the kitchen, he pushes it open and finds the laundry room with a door that leads to the backyard. Closing it, the door next to it reveals a rather spacious bathroom which means..

 _Please let there be two beds. Please let there be two beds_ , he thinks as he steps up to the third and final door.  _I'll gladly sleep on a cot, just let there be._. He twists the doorknob and pushes the door open only for his shoulders to drop.

He heaves a defeated sigh. " **There's only one bed.** "

"Suck it, girl scout Daisy WhatsHerFace, who said I'd never- wait, what?" Darcy's victory dance is cut short and her smile falters at Steve's gobsmacked expression. "What did you say, Spangles?"

"There's only one.. one.." He whirls on her, eyes narrowing. "I am not sharing!"

"WHAT?! No, no, no. You have it all wrong, Mister." Darcy corrects. "It's  ** _I_**  who is not sharing with you!"

"I outrank you, Lewis. If I say I get the bed, I get the bed."

"Again, what?!" She balks. "That's a dick move, Rogers! I thought you were a gentleman."

"I am when there's a lady involved, but since I've had to listen to you belch for the last three hours I've come to the conclusion that you are no lady."

She gasps in offense. "Rude!"

"You call it rude, I call it honest."

The two of them stare each other down only to have Darcy look away first. Her annoyed gaze eventually lands on the rather inviting queen sized bed in the room just to the left of Steve's form and before he can even think to stop her.. Darcy makes a run for it.

Steve yelps in surprise as she pushes past him, only to gape in shock as agent Lewis jumps and flops on the bed face first. Cackling, she turns over and star fishes out. "Dibs."

"I- I.. you can't do that!"

"I just did. Suck it, Cap."

Steve stomps into the room, stopping when his thighs hit the mattress and crosses his arms over his chest. "You can't stay in the bed for the rest of the night, you know. Don't you want to take a nice hot shower and change into those nice thermals that you know Nat stocks all the safehouses with during Winter?"

Pushing the hair out of her eyes, Darcy sits up. "Low blow, Grandpa. If you steal the bed from me when my pants are around my ankles, I'm telling Barnes."

"You wouldn't."

"I so would."

Darcy's smug smirk is enough to deflate Steve and he plops down on the corner of the bed with a defeated sigh. His best friend and agent Lewis have been attached at the hip ever since Bucky decided he'd try to flirt with feisty brunette, and she shot him in such a spectacular fashion that he ended up having nothing but respect for her. And just when Steve thinks she has him cornered, a nearly long forgotten memory surfaces and he looks over his shoulder with a widening grin. "You tell Bucky on me, I tell Natasha who it was that let Lucky into her room and shed dog hair all over the place."

Just like that, Darcy's victory diminishes. Then not even ten seconds later, she says with a dejected expression, "We share the bed. But we never speak of it ever again."

"Deal."

So while Darcy showers and most likely uses up the first round of hot water, Steve heads back out into the snow to chop up some more wood so they don't run low. Afterwards, he makes sure the house is locked up nice and tight, and adds more wood to the fire to keep the small house warm enough.

For three days they're stuck in the safehouse together and the iciness between the two of them thaws as they're actually forced to be civil with one another. Steve learns a little about Darcy that he hadn't bothered to know before and Darcy does the same.

And on the fourth day when Bucky and Natasha come to the rescue, Steve and Darcy have nothing to say about the easygoing smiles they share with each other when the Russian duo comment about the lack of bickering going on.


End file.
